


You Always Affect Me

by inkandpencil



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: COMPLETELY NSFW!!!, M/M, NSFW!!!!!, human!Bunnymund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is woefully unprepared for Human!Bunnymund and how the sight affects him.  It’s bad enough he’s attracted to the Pooka, anyways.  This just makes things worse.  (Based on a picture by the wonderful Pooka-Curse!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Affect Me

Jack had decided that a certain Pooka who would remain nameless (but went by E. Aster Bunnymund, the bastard) was tormenting him. The blasted Pooka had needed to look more human for one reason or another (he'd missed out on hearing the reason because he'd stopped paying attention), and had shifted his shape to do so. Jack had thought Aster to be an absolutely gorgeous specimen to begin with, all sleek muscles under super-soft fur. But in human form? The bastard was a walking wet dream.

Yeah, so he still had the ears and tail, there wasn't any way, according to Bunny, that he was giving them up and North's needs be damned (the reason he'd needed to change had been something to do with an old acquaintance of North's, that was the most Jack had gathered after the fact). Bunny in human form was just as tall as he was as a Pooka and was just as much all sleek-muscled. But he was tan, had long curly hair the color of his fur that he tied back into a ponytail, and white muttonchops where he'd had cheek fluff. There was a power to him in human form that was more visceral, seemed more real than in his Pooka form. Jack thought that maybe that was because the fur covered the muscles and hid the true power in Bunny's form.

These were the kinds of thoughts that affected Jack, and he groaned softly to himself. Ignoring it was not an option (he'd done that a baker's dozen times; all it got him was pain and he'd had to cave to his body's needs anyway), so he let the breeze carry him to a hidden away spot in the Warren as gently and subtly as he could. He didn't know where Bunny'd disappeared to, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

Once he felt he was sufficiently hidden, he leaned his staff against a large stone and undid his belt and pants, pushing them down and off his legs as he dug into one of the pockets, pulling something out. They tangled around one of his ankles, but he was in too much of a state to care. He popped the cap off the tiny thing of lubricant he'd snagged from the Bennett household (and he was NOT going to ask why there was a slew of the little things there, either, but he figured he may as well benefit from it; not like one or two missing would get noticed) and coated two of his fingers with it.

Slowly, he reached down with his uncoated hand, dropping the little thing on the smaller stone he stood in front of, and wrapped his hand around himself. Hissing softly with the sharp spike of pleasure, Jack shifted a little, resituating his feet and letting his other hand move behind himself to press one of those slick digits against his opening.

He didn't really want slow and gentle; he didn't think he could be quiet enough for that long, and Bunny's ears were still extremely sensitive to sound. So, with nothing more than a slow intake of breath, he breached himself with his finger, trying to set a matched rhythm with his hand on his length.

All too soon, one finger was not enough, so he slipped the second finger in as well, thrusting and stretching himself as his other hand moved over his length, trying for a rhythm and being unable to set one. He breathed Bunny's name, barely hearing it with his own ears. Biting his bottom lip, he tried desperately to keep quiet, breathing hard as he felt himself racing to completion. He didn't realize he'd been softly whimpering since trying to keep himself from crying out.

"Wot's all this, then?"

Jack's eyes snapped wide open (he didn't remember closing them) and he froze for a heartbeat before rapidly withdrawing his fingers and hand from his body. He swiftly lifted his leg to grab his pants, but a tanned hand grabbed them before he could, trapping him slightly off balance with his leg in the air, spread and vulnerable. He twisted, bracing himself with one hand on the stone in front of him as he moved to strike whomever had snuck up on him (though, really, he should have known Bunny would find him; why had he been so foolish as to think anywhere in the _Warren_ would be safe for this?), but his wrist was grabbed in a strong but gentle tanned hand. Something hard pressed against Jack's opening.

"A-Aster?" Jack stuttered out, earning a smug smirk from the Pooka. The hardness pressed a little harder, slipping just within him.

"Yeh don't think I've not been noticin' tha way yeh've been lookin' at me recently, do yeh?" Bunny asked as Jack gasped, eyelids fluttering closed as the Pooka pressed slowly into him.

"D-don't know what you're...." he paused to gasp as the length pressing into him slid over something that had him seeing sparks of color, "...what you're talking a-about, Kanga-ROOOOOOOOOOOO!" He finished his statement on a loud cry because Bunny roughly slammed the rest of the way into him (it hadn't been that far, really). The Winter Sprite's chest heaved as he struggled to breathe.

"I think yeh do," Bunny said with a smirk, slowly withdrawing from the lithe body before him. Jack could only gasp for air and shiver, moaning softly before biting on his bottom lip in an effort to keep quiet. "Tsk, none o' that, now," Bunny chastised, thrusting hard and fast into Jack, wringing a cry from the younger Guardian. "That's better!"

Bunny had Jack up on his toes, relatively helpless as he set a rough and fast pace. Jack cried out, unable to keep quiet as he dropped his head forward, eyes squeezed shut as waves of pleasure rocketed through him. THIS was what he'd wanted when he had come over to this little secluded spot; he just hadn't expected that Aster would find him and give him exactly what he'd wanted. Nor had he quite expected to enjoy it so much.

He felt the fabric of Bunny's pants and the boxers the Pooka insisted upon wearing underneath (he'd been alive in a time where small clothes weren't really a requirement, so didn't wear them himself) against the skin of his bottom, the roughness of the fabric sparking the nerves there into sensitivity. As Bunny thrust within him, the fabric rubbed against his skin. Jack's leg and arm were pulled back, also, every time Bunny's hips snapped forward due to the Pooka's grip on them.

"A-A-Aster!" Jack cried out, feeling as though he were starting to melt, his entire body trembling as he neared orgasm. Behind him, Bunny growled and picked up his pace so he was practically pounding into the Winter Sprite. "A-AS-ASTER!" he screamed, undone by the new pace and the growl. He came harder than he ever had before, and he'd not been able to touch himself as he was keeping his balance with one hand and Bunny had the other captive.

"Jack," Bunny growled out, and the Sprite felt the warmth of the Pooka's completion fill him as the rhythm of Bunny's hips faltered a little, slamming into his and stopping, pressed deep into him.

After a moment of the two of them trying to regain the ability to breathe, Bunny released Jack's pants and wrist, settling his tanned hands on either side of pale hips as Jack slowly let his foot return to the ground of the Warren as he braced both hands on the stone before him.

"What say yeh we move this somewhere more comfy, eh, Frostbite?" Bunny said softly, leaning forward against Jack's back and pressing a kiss to just under his ear. Jack gasped and shivered.

"Y-yeah," he agreed breathlessly. "Just...just gimme a second, Cottontail." Bunny chuckled, the sound right next to Jack's ear and earning the Pooka a shiver as the sound rolled right down Jack's spine and straight to his reawakening arousal.

"Or we could stay here fer a minute or two more," came the soft response as Bunny noticed Jack's reaction. He nipped Jack's ear, earning himself a soft moan as he set his hips into motion again. "Try not ta hold back on those sounds of yers, Jackie. They drive me mad."

Jack moaned, losing himself to the haze of pleasure Bunny was creating again, nodding and bracing himself against the stone with both hands as they raced toward the edge of pleasure together....


End file.
